reflection
by bekutaa
Summary: He had a bit of a problem. {one-shot / AU (?) / NSFW.}


Note: GOODBYE THIS IS THE ROAD TO RUIN 8^) Okay so Ani requested for hellshark because I was bored and wanted to write a fic and then this went inside my head and well… haha. The body-sharing idea isn't mine (it's Ani's uwu) I'm not good with NSFW, have mercy.

* * *

**reflection**

Ryouga woke up in the middle of the night; he wasn't supposed to do that. He had important stuff to do tomorrow, but something was nagging at him to get up right now and _oh my god,_ why was there an odd bulge on the blanket when he looked down? _Oh my god, no. Why?!_ He has a feeling that his body-mate was the culprit behind this. He took a deep breath and counted to 10 before he called out to his body-mate.

"_IV." _The way he called out the nickname was filled with pure malice.

It was unusually quiet, which was annoying. Of all the times for the older guy to be quiet, it had to be now. He was pretty sure everything was his fault, and Ryouga was going to give him hell for it. _"IV!"_ He called out again.

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, Ryouga."_ A yawn escaped Ryouga's lips as Thomas yawned. _"You're forgetting we share a body here,"_ Ryouga rubs his eyes, but it's all Thomas's doing.

"_Never mind that."_ Ryouga spat, _"Would you mind explaining to me why I have a 'problem' right now?"_ He could feel his cheeks heating up just thinking about it.

"_What? What problem are you talking abou— oh."_ Ryouga was looking at the bulge again and he could feel the smirk on his lips. "Stop that." Ryouga muttered, still smirking. He was relieved by the fact that although they shared the same body, he didn't know what was going through IV's head right now.

"_What's wrong, Ryouga? This is your body after all, there's no need to be ashamed of it."_ He could hear the teasing tone in his body-mate's voice, and he was on the edge. He was planning something; that much Ryouga knew. Again, he was really thankful for the fact that he didn't know what was going in Thomas's head.

"_Whatever you're thinking, stop." _He threatened. It was plain obvious that it was something bad because he had a grin on his lips now.

"_Now, now, Ryouga. You know it's bad not to listen to the needs of one's body,"_ Thomas said. Suddenly his hand pulled the covers aside and now he could really see the bulge in his boxers. _"Oh god, no. NO. IV, DON'T YOU DARE!"_ Sirens were going off in his head and his heart was beating so hard against his chest, because he knows what IV is thinking now, and oh god his face was hot again and he can't believe this is happening. And he berates himself for feeling excited and _oh my god this is so fucked up_.

"_You say that, but you're __**hard**__, Ryouga."_ Thomas laughed as Ryouga's face went red again.

"_Doesn't that… make __**you**__ hard as well?"_ He asked, trying to think of something else besides his current problem.

"_Good question. But the answer is no. I can't really feel anything you feel. The only thing I can do is…"_ Ryouga raised his right hand and gently slapped his face, _"That."_

"_You bastard."_

"_I live to please. Now, about this little problem of yours…"_

"_IV, just stop. Just leave it alo—_ oh. OH." And Ryouga had to cover his mouth with his free hand because Thomas just brushed his other hand over the clothed bulge. _Oh God this is so fucked up, oh god oh god oh god._ A gasp escaped his lips once Thomas started touching him. "You realize…" He gasped, "… that my sister… is just in the next…" A groan escaped his lips, "… room." He tried to ignore the pleasure that Thomas, in control of his right hand, was giving him. _This is so wrong. Very wrong._ He gasped.

"_Let her hear then, Ryouga~"_ Thomas purred as he continued to stroke Ryouga through the thin fabric of his boxers.

_This is so unfair_, Ryouga thought to himself as he involuntarily pushed his hips forward to the touch, a groan almost spilling from his clenched teeth. How is IV so good at this?!

Suddenly he stopped, Ryouga took a deep breath. _Was it over?_ His hand rested over his thighs. What was IV thinking of now?

His question was answered when suddenly, he stood up. "OI!" He exclaimed.

"_Shhh. You wouldn't want your little sister to hear, right?"_

"_What are you planning this time?!"_

"_Trust me, Ryouga. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Trust you…"_

"_Yeah."_

Ryouga found that Thomas had moved his body in front of the full length mirror in his room. "I don't get it."

"_It's simple, Ryouga. I'm about to show you my special fanservice."_

"_What?!"_

"_Keep your eyes on the mirror."_

And so he did, not because of the order, but that damned IV had most of the control over his body now. Damn it, he should've been aware of the fact that this was IV's plan from the very beginning! Usually he'd be the one in control, but whenever he let his guard down, IV could move their shared body, _my body thank you very much_, on his own.

"_Look."_

He couldn't look away even if he tried. He watched as Thomas moved his hands, Ryouga's hands, to his boxers, sliding them off, until they pooled around his feet. He swears his face can't get any redder as he sees his reflection on the mirror. _"What are you planning?"_ And his legs are shaking and he can't bring himself to look at his erection being reflected on the mirror and then his hand moves and starts to stroke himself and _oh __**god**_.

He has control over his left hand again and he grips the mirror for support because his legs suddenly feel weak and IV is still moving his hand… he clenches his mouth shut because if he doesn't, those sounds will be tumbling out of his lips, and he doesn't want that. Doesn't want it because Rio is in the next room and she might hear him, and she doesn't know about the predicament he's in, and she won't believe him if he says that IV is suddenly his body-mate and—

He sucks in a breath as IV gently squeezed his member, a whimper almost escaping his lips. He leans his head against the mirror to balance himself and he almost can't breathe because it _feels so good_, but like hell he'd say that.

"_Enjoying it, aren't we?"_ IV teases. This bastard needs to shut up. A low growl escaped his lips followed by a gasp as he ran a thumb over the head of his cock. He bit into his left hand, balled into a fist, goddamn it.

"_Ryouga, are you still looking?" _And suddenly his eyes are open and he looks at the mirror and sees his face flushed, his hair was a mess, his eyes dazed with pleasure and his mouth hanging open. He looked so… turned on it was almost embarrassing. "IV…" he groaned.

"_Relax, Ryouga… this'll all be over soon."_ And IV almost has a comforting tone in his voice, but suddenly his hand speeds up and Ryouga almost yelps because— "IV. Shit… Ahhh—"

"_Almost there, Ryouga~"_ Thomas purred. And he was right. Ryouga had an iron grip around the mirror right now, and it was shaking along with him. Ryouga started muttering expletives under his breath as his hand quickened its pace. "IV… st-stop… I'm going to—!" Before he could even finish, a shudder ran through his whole body as he came into his hand, and on the bottom of the mirror.

And suddenly he has control over his body again. IV had relinquished his control.

Tired pants escaped his lips as Ryouga looked at his hand and then at the mirror, and groaned. _"It's going to be hard cleaning that, you know."_

"_Oh, it was worth it."_

"_How was that worth it? Come to think of it, how did you do all that?!"_

Thomas was silent for a while, and then, _"WAIT, YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'VE NEVER TOUCHED YOURSELF?!"_

"_Shut up! That's not what I meant!"_

"_Then what, Ryouga? How did I know how and where to touch you~?"_

"_You know what? Just shut up. Shut the fuck up."_

Thomas's chuckles could be heard ringing in his head. He looked at his hand and then at the mirror once more. _"What am I gonna do…"_ He quickly put his boxers back on and grabbed one of the dirty clothes he had on the ground, wiping his hand on it. He looked at the mirror again and bit his lip, how was he going to remove that stain without Rio taking notice?

"_You. Help me out here."_ He said, calling out to IV.

"_No can do. You told me to shut up, sorry~"_

"_You fucking bastard."_

* * *

End note: GOOD BYE. (flies away)


End file.
